


I will never forget you

by CADA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Child Abuse, Kuroko is too cute, M/M, Memory Loss, Unable to hear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CADA/pseuds/CADA
Summary: Kuroko is unable to hearHe also have bunch of other problemsWhat if he meets the cold emperor?





	I will never forget you

A normal day in Rakuzan highschool. A sheet of wind blew past the fiery redhead walked through the royal school gates. 

Everything about the young man was perfect. From the neat uniform to the tousled red hair to the gold and red eyes. His walking was supreme as though he owned the whole schol.(which he did:))The sound of murmering and giggling filled the air as the young man walked in. Everyone either was scared of the small guy or was admiring him. He was the school president after all.

"Akashi-samma!"  The red head turned to meet the eyes of a  trembling girl. She was holding out a small box with a fluffy ribbon on top.

"Please take this!"The young girl nearly shouted. Akashi's eyes bore into the young girl. He wanted to sigh.

"I do not recieve gifts." He said coldly and turned away. The girls pratically fainted. 

Akashi Seijuro sighed and headed into the gleaming building. He disliked his fangirls, they annoyed him. No matter how many times he denied them they always came back. He was known as a cold emperor and he couldn't deny the nickname. He was absolute. To him victory was everything, his fangirls were just a disturbance 

(Time Skip) classroom

"We have a new student!" The teacher practically shouted over the chattering.

Akashi didn't even look up not really interested. He did not feel any strong presence. It must be no one. He heard the door slide quietly opened and soft footsteps were heard. Akashu decided to looked up, soft sky blue hair, beautiful pale translecent skin and an expressionless face. The young boy suddenly turned as though he suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. As the young boy met Akashi's eyes he looked away quickly. A small adorable blush spread across the  expressionless face as Akashi only saw a glimpse of the sky blue eyes. Akashi kept on observing the young boy, he looked polite, but not very special. He was quite adorable for a boy, almost like a girl.

"Where did you go kid?" The teacher's voice brought him back to Earth.

The young boy simply poked the teacher's arm, not saying anything.

Yelps of shock brust from both the teacher and the kids. The teacher took a stepback from the young boy. Akashi smirked, 'low presence hmm.....thats intersesting'

"When did you get here?" the teacher demanded.

The young boy tilted his head slightly in confusion still no saying anything. The teacher shook his head.

"Nevermind, would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher said slowly and clearly. For some reason he was smiling slightly. The boy tilted his head again looked down pulling out a phone and showing the teacher the screen.

The teacher somehow took this as a signal, smiled at the class and said.

"The new student here has hearing loss and mutism. He would like to tell you, that his name is Kuroko tetsuya and he is pleased to meet you."

Akashi turned his head back to his work. Victory was everything, everything needed to be perfect, everything was perfect. He had no business with this inperfect Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys this a fanfic that I started to write in a app called wattpad. I am thinking of rewriting it a little and posting it here to see people's reactions. If you are interested you can find the story in wattpad and my profile as @celiannacada. Please leave comments about what you think about the chapter!!!


End file.
